Richarles Book
by UntalentedChild
Summary: A few things here and there about our favorite purple dick and father Charles. AU belongs to ask-the-nightshift on tumblr! Go check her out! FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon
1. Do You Know What You do to Me?

OTP: Richard x Charles

~NSFW Content [Smut]~

The next thing Charles knew was that Richard had him pinned up against the wall with his hands, the smile that he knew way too well had been played at his lips before he had went in for a kiss. It was forceful, uncoordinated, and messy. The smaller one out of the two would refuse to press his own lips back to his, not wanting to let the purple man win.

Charles was disgusted and wanted to wipe his lips as soon as Richard pulled his lips away from his own. He hated him, the purple man knew this. Memories flooded back into times when they were best friends, back in college, school, and that one time he got drunk. Eyebrows furrowed, the gray man struggled against Richard's tight grip.

The next thing that came into his mind was to kick him in the balls, but before he had even a chance to do so, the child murderer had picked him up from the ground into his arms. Charles wiggled and squirmed, wanting to be freed from that prison.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you, Charles... ?" His voice was rough, husky, and filled with fatigue. He had whispered it, closely to his left ear, enough to send a shiver down the phone guy's spine.

What happened later was something unexpected, something that Charles never expected Richard to do during these kind of moments. The purple man gently set him down, noticing that his motives were unwanted, noticing the lack of response from his old best friend.

Charles stared up at him, wiping his lips with his right wrist, taking the chance to out of the building as fast as he could while trying to look calm. He had left Richard, and Richard understood that.

He had almost raped him, even though the purple man had raped others before. Richard frowned a bit, stuffing his hands into his pockets. -

-Charles laid in his bed irritated, hairs ruffled and messy, alone in his sheets, the absence of his wife was no surprise for a long time. She was gone, out of his life, just like his son. He rubbed the brim of his nose, bringing himself to look at the clock.

12:30 AM

He sighed, recalling the events of what had happened only hours before. It was clear, in a way, that Richard liked him. All the times as teenagers just seemed to be more clear in how he acted around him. The sharing of the cupcakes, letting him stay over, fighting for him, etc.

Charles told him already, he did not like men, or him, in a romantic way. They weren't even best friends anymore. It was like he was taking care of him like he was a child; Richard needed to be pampered like a kid, it was a fact.

The phone guy rolled on his side, pushing the covers closer to his body, shaking a bit. He was just realizing that he could have had the chances of being raped. Charles knew that he should have quitted his job a long time ago, and he had no reasons to stay, actually...

Heavy steps collided against his wooden floor down the hallway, quiet humming to go along with it. Richard had always been a heavy walker. Charles' heart thumped in his chest, having him to close his eyes tightly just in time as the door opened.

It had become some sort of routine for the purple man. Whenever he couldn't sleep, he would walk to Charles' house, sneak in, and watch him sleep. If the phone guy were awake, Charles would have tried to fall asleep in hopes that Richard would have went away.

There was a chair near his bed, which was where the tall man would sit when he would have watched him. And that's where the purple man sat, white irises intent on never looking away at Charles' figure. The way his chest would usually rise up and down, and how he looked so peaceful. Now, Richard notes, his back turned away from him, which he really didn't mind, and his body seemed tense.

Richard sits back in the chair and watches.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you, Charles?"

This sentence of that "dialogue" echoed inside Charles' mind, taunting him in some way, maybe even haunting him. He knew that the purple man was someone, impatient, who never wanted to wait, always taking what he wanted when he wanted it. The small one held in a sigh that almost managed to escape from his throat.

He could have felt Richard's eyes on him without even looking, knowing that falling asleep was going to help him get out of that awkward situation in some way. Maybe, doing so, that creepy feeling the other gave him could have calmed down if even just a little.

He felt a hand crawl on his shoulder, making him pop his eyes open in slight surprise. He didn't dare make any sign of awareness, trying to stay still and quiet as possible as he could. He swallowed, hoping that Richard's hand would have moved away soon.

But as soon as he thought this, the purple man's hand moved down. Charles felt a weight press against his bed, another hand joining onto his body before they rubbed onto his chest, very gently. As if Richard didn't want to wake him up as if he hadn't been already awake.

Charles wandered how many times his coworker had done this while he was in a land of slumber, having him to a little.

"Oh, Charles," Richard whispered against his skin. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

He had asked it like he would reply, like he would put words in a sentence for a response and use his vocal chords. He feels a hand crawl onto his shoulder, making him pop his eyes open in slight surprise. He didn't dare make any sign that he was awake, trying to stay still and quiet as possible as he could. He swallows, hoping that Richard's hand would move away soon.

But as soon as he thought this, the purple man's hand moved down. Charles felt the weight press against his bed, another hand joining onto his body before they rubbed over his chest, gently, carefully, as if Richard didn't want to wake him up if he hadn't been already awake.

Richard's hands skillfully dragged themselves up his shirt, making Charles tense up and lately hope that the movement resulted wouldn't have been noticed by the purple man. His fingers felt cold against his skin, sending a shiver down his spine. As they started moving upwards his chest, the phone guy wanted to move out of his grasp, run out the door, and never come back in any place where Richard might have been.

But he pressed his lips together and stopped himself to even move a muscle.

"You are indeed a great friend, Charles, but..." Richard trailed off , his sentence never coming to an end as if he was afraid to offend his friend as he moved his hands against his chest so, so, so gently and then glided them against his nipples.

Charles held in a gasp, along with a jerk reaction of his leg, hoping that all of that would have just been some fucked up dream created by his mind, related to the latest event.

The phone guy could have felt a pair of lips find their way to his neck, pressing against his skin gently. The same pair of hands caressing his sides, making the smaller man blush somewhat hard. Richard placed a small kiss on his jawline before his teeth found themselves nibbling the part where the chubby man's head and neck connected.

Charles struggled to hold back a soft moan, proving him the fact that this was no dream or nightmare, this was real life. Richard had him in his grasp, touching him inappropriately as if they were together, and he was scared of it. Not wanting to anger him in any way, Charles stayed still, and stayed quiet.

Richard's head was laying on his shoulder now, his eyes closed as his hands roamed around on his upper body, his neck getting nibbled on like it was some kind of dessert that had to be savored forever. It was only when Charles felt something hard poke against his thigh, causing him to pop his eyes open, that inside himself thoughts started to chaotically fill his brain.

'Oh, dear god, please tell me that's a knife and not what I think it is.'

As if Richard knew that Charles had "awoken", he harshly switched the phone guy's position to have him laying on his, letting the smaller one out of the two let out a gasp of surprise, his cheeks painted a light pink, his body shaking in shock, and his eyes staring right into Richard's.

It was then he had a clear view of how the purple man was dressed: tie hanging from his neck, shirt unbuttoned and revealing the bullet hole in his neck perfectly, pants unzipped with a loose belt. And to his horror, the thing he had felt was what he thought it was.

Lips crashed onto Charles', much more softer than before. And to the phone guy's surprise, his body reacted to it in the way he didn't want it to, as his lips pushed against back. Charles could almost feel a smile form on Richard's face as the purple man grabbed his hands with one of his own, the other grabbing the belt mentioned before.

Before he could grasp even just a little of what was going on, his hands tied up together above his head, causing the chubby male's blush get deeper. The kiss had grown sloppy, uncoordinated, and profound. Richard didn't even bother warn him about what he had in mind, playing around with Charles' slightly perked nipples to make him gasp and squirm and open his mouth enough to let him slip his tongue inside his wet cavern.

It was no fight in who was dominating Richard's tongue exploring the phone guy's mouth, licking and tasting everything inch of the palate, before to wrap his wriggling mean around the other's that laid in his warm home.

This caused Charles to let out a small whimper of lust or need, his body warming up at the idea of doing intimate things with his "old friend". His brain had almost completely shut down for the situation, and before he could have got any chance of sucking onto Richard's tongue, the other had already pulled away, for his displeasure.

Richard looked down at him, chuckling under his breath as he pressed his lips against his jawline once again, leaving little kisses over every inch of him before of letting them trail down on his neck like at first, but this time, instead of a gentle nibbling, there was a biting, not a really bad one or very hard, but still enough to get Charles into gasping and whimpering.

Once he was finished, a small hickey found itself on Charles' neck.

Richard let himself pull away from the phone guy's neck, grabbing the hems of his shirt and pulling it off, over his head. Fingers grasping the tie around the purple man's neck, sliding it off before Charles' head got gently lifted and his eyes covered by darkness.

Richard moved his head down, saliva covering his lips as he flicked his tongue on Charles' right nipple while the other was being twisted even so gently by his handiwork, teeth grazing as a soft moan managed to escape from the smaller male's lips. Ah, what a lovely sound he so dearly craved to hear since a long time, it was like coming back time.

These were new sensations to the smaller male, not saying that they felt bad, instead, to him, they felt amazing. Charles could have said that he was in heaven, but that would have been the most wrong thing to say: Richard was more likely to be a devil, not even a little close to an angel.

The roles for what nipple got licked and what one got twisted switched, Richard's hand falling down on the chubby man's pajama pants, the other twisting the right. Soft, quiet moans were coming from the man underneath him, arriving at him and playing into his brain: it was probably the most marvelous and lovely symphony that ever touched his ears, for him.

As Richard noticed the erection poking through the bearded man's lower clothes, he could have not avoid an amused and pleased chuckle.

The purple man pulled away from his chest, admiring his work on the phone guy's body so far. Fingers laid at the hem of his pajama pants, ready to pull them down at any point, but oh god if he enjoyed the quiet whimpers of lust and need that called out from Charles' mouth.

One of his hands left to go and lower down to the other male's erection, fingers wrapping around the bulge to then tease it. In reaction, Charles did nothing but leave a shaky noise of pleasure come out from him.

"Goddamn, Charles.." The other commented to himself, pulling his hand away.

And as soon as those words were spoken, Charles could feel his lower night wear slip to his ankles, a gasp leaving his lips as a shudder sent up his spine. The phone guy felt Richard's hands grope around his clothed member, letting himself to continue making the same noises of need, lust, whatever it was.

Charles hated the teasing, even if it hadn't gone on for long, it had left his erection pushing in a painful way in his boxers. With his eyes blinded from whatever Richard was doing to his body, he could never expect the man's next move.

The bearded man let out a gasp of surprise, feeling Richard harshly pull down his boxers. Charles felt exposed, embarrassed, and downright dirty. He felt as if he could melt into his bed sheets and never return. The phone guy felt hazy, even though he could only see darkness, his world was spinning.

Richard's hand lightly felt around his big cock, having to let out a chuckle of amusement at the slight pre-cum decorating the sides of it. It looked as if it could throb in front of him as he gently grabbed a hold on his shaft. Placing his lips on his tip, kissing it lightly and rubbing them against the rim of it.

Charles felt himself bite his lower lip, as if a new fear had risen up inside him, as if he was scared of letting any more noises escape his mouth.

The purple man licks his shaft as his lips dripped down his erected cock, which he knew Charles would never voice it, but his actions explained how much he wanted his member wanted to be his mouth. He loved to tease. He loved the reactions he would get from his teasing, but something would draw him to satisfy Charles' needs.

Richard found his teeth nibbling on the sides of Charles' erection, hearing more whimpers from the male below him. He decided to stop his teasing there for now, licking his lips as he built his them back up to the top, licking it gradually slow.

"A-Ah.." It escaped from his mouth so quickly that he couldn't stop it, feeling embarrassed from his recent dialogue.

It was enough to get Richard to take in his tip into his cavern, swirling his tongue around it, mixing his saliva and Charles' pre-cum together. He could hear the bearded man throwing out a moan into the somewhat silence as he did this, moving him forward to take in a little bit more.

Charles closed his eyes, not caring for the tie around them as he moaned. It felt like it had been the longest time since someone had done this to him, seeing that he was never the type to go straight into sex with a stranger. His spine shuddered as the man above him, straddling his hips a bit, sucked onto his erection, making him release a somewhat loud sound of pleasure.

The purple man's teeth grazed against the sides as he took in more, remembering how thick his cock was now. It never stopped him from giving him a decent blowjob nevertheless. He wanted Charles thrashing in his bed, readying himself to climax, but he took his time in letting his cock disappear into his mouth.

The small one out of the two wanted to sit up and force Richard's head to down his erection, despite it being against his nature, but his hands were still stuck above his head, still tied in a neat knot.

He moaned, and he moaned, and moaned.

It felt pleasurably good. Too good even. Richard's mouth was halfway around his member, but it was enough to make him want to climax. He holds it in, wanting to enjoy whatever it was that the purple man had to offer.

While Richard was three quarters in, he found himself not being able to take in more as his eyes looked up at Charles' lovely face.

Fingers grasped at his thighs ever so gently, his tongue running up and down on the phone guy's shaft, the bobbing of the taller male's head being the cause of this. This is what it all took to bring Charles over the edge and yell out moans and whimpers as he came into Richard's warm cavern.

The phone guy got to barely catch his breath as soon as Richard had swallowed almost every last drop of his semen and pulled away from his cock. He had flipped him around onto his stomach, pulling his hands away from his hips after raising his ass into the air.

Richard pulled his erected cock out from his boxers, biting his lower lip as he bent over the phone guy's figure. His head rested on Charles' shoulder, like it had before, nipping at his ear. "Are you ready, Charles?~"

Charles couldn't find his voice to respond back to his question, but he didn't seem to care. His tip played at his entrance, teased at it even. The bearded man felt a large blush paint itself on his cheeks as he bit his lip. His head shakily nods.

As soon as he got the response he slightly wanted, Richard thrusted himself into him, blushing lightly. He groaned huskily in his ear, smiling at the loud moan he received in return. He knew it was a bit painful for the phone guy, which was the reason he stayed still inside him.

Charles felt a shiver crawl down his spine, hoping to adjust to Richard quickly so he could continue. His cock felt so good, but it stretched him out more then he wanted it to, which created it to be painful.

Richard could finally take in a handful of air, unknown that he was even holding his breath as Charles gave him a sign that he was okay. He would throw his hips back, harshly grasping at his while he pulled out before slamming himself into him. He moaned align with Charles, but his being gradually louder than his own.

"Shit - fuck, you're so damn tight.." Richard hummed, repeating his previous action, enjoying the marvelous sound of Charles' noises of pleasure.

The noises of their bodies colliding was the melody and the beat, their moans the lyrics. It felt amazingly good in Charles' opinion, wanting more as his hips moved against his. He couldn't help but almost scream in pleasure as the purple man hit his G-spot harshly. Richard's hand had slipped beneath his stomach, gently grabbing his cock and started to stroke his shaft.

Charles was ready to climax, ready to collapse onto his bed, get in the sheets and fall asleep. He was so tired, physically and mentally. Richard's moaning that went with his only made him warm up to the idea of spreading his semen onto his bedsheets.

As soon as he felt Richard's cum enter his body with a final harsh thrust into his G-spot, it encouraged him to climax as well.

They both groaned in unison.

And as soon as Richard pulled out of him, the phone guy fell onto the bed, catching his breath.

He felt the belt being untied from his hands, letting them falling to his sides, just as then the tie around his head as well disappeared. The bearded man felt too tired to open his eyes as the extra weight left his mattress, leaving him alone to his peace. Maybe, now, he could sleep without worries burying his mind.


	2. You're So Loud' AU

Ship?nothisisnotship: Richard x Charles x Mike

Warning: This oneshot will contain nsfw content and boyxboy, including dicks.

my friend wanted this no regrets

Charles was in a world of nothing but pleasure, his eyes closed as he felt hands find their way to his hips. They're ever so gentle and soft, as if they were afraid, oh, so afraid. He knew them all to well, sadly.

There were two moving things inside him, in one hole. He was moaning and moaning, and he's forgetting how he got himself into this mess. Mike's mouth reeked of alcohol, and everyone knew how he was when he was drunk, and whilst, Richard was hesitant with his motives.

The purple man was slow, one of his hands moving up to run their fingers through his hair, Charles' cheeks rubbing against his chest. Unlike Richard, Mike was moving rapidly, his set of hands moving to his asscheeks to spread them apart for better access. God, it was heaven for all of them. Charles had two dicks inside him, whilst he was tight himself.

Charles could feel Mike lean down and pull at his ear gently with his teeth. "How does it feel to be under your subworkers? Feels good to not lead for once?~" He questioned in a low tone, alcohol filling the phone guy's nostrils.

The chubby male couldn't respond with words, but moans was enough to satisfy the nightguard.

And they went on like this for a long time period that no one could count. Charles went on to his climax after climax, never stopping. He was loud, ever so loud that he had the common sense to think that he might have woken the neighbor. Richard had to comment about it with a heavy chuckle.

By the end of the night, they were all exhausted and cuddled up with each other. The next morning was something else to explain, especially to a hungover Mike and a butt-hurt Charles.


	3. Those EyesThis Man is Dead

_mч gσd, mч hєαrt вєαtѕ fαѕtєr._

Charles' eyes caught a glimpse of a tall bald man, his throat had tightened and his fingers found themselves fixing his tie. Something about the way the man stood, talked, walked around, even so breathe brought him memories of a teenager that he knew in his college years and below.

His green eyes followed him as he licked his dry lips.

 _αnd mч mínd íѕ rαcíng_

He then finally saw them. Those eyes. The very blue eyes, the exact same shade, but now dull of everything they used to serve for. The eyes that belonged to the very man that disappeared years ago.

 _cσuld ít вє...?_

Most that knew him suspected that he had died off without anyone's knowledge. They hadn't heard from him for years; no letters, no signs of communication, and no one heard anything from anyone else.

Charles caught his breath in his throat as the tall male turned around towards him.

 _cσuld ít вє thαt чσu'vє cσmє вαck tσ lífє?_

The phone guy had to force himself to look away just as those icy blue eyes found their target on him, filled with intent on never looking away.

Charles licked his lips again, only to press them into a thin line.

 _í knσw thσѕє єчєѕ fσllσwíng mє_

He can't help himself but look back around, letting his green eyes catch every detail of the bald man to make sure it was him. And he couldn't be more right.

The exact scar on his right eyebrow showed it self as clear as day, a new marking found on his lips, the dark, deep blue eyes the same, and the bags under his eyes couldn't be mistakable.

 _dαrk αnd fαmílíαr αnd dєєp αѕ thє ѕєα_

His jawline was even structured the same.

And Charles has to force himself from following the purple man just as he walked off to socialize with a pretty lady, though he can't help but shiver every time his never ending pool of blue looked over at him, even if it was just for a second.

Everything seemed to fit his description of his old friend, something just appeared...off.

 _í knσw thαt fαcє, ѕtrαngє thσugh ít ѕєєmѕ_

The phone guy watched a red lady gently grab his hand, her lips moving as if she were talking to him, though he couldn't read what she was saying just by watching. The man smiled down at her, nodding a bit before running his hand through her hair.

 _чσungєr αnd kíndєr ít hαuntѕ αll mч drєαmѕ_

Charles could immediately recognize who the lady was, and it almost made his heart stop.

He wanted to catch his attention, but he was unsure if it was a good idea or not.

 _hσw cαn чσu ѕtαnd thєrє?_

The bald male gently kissed Margaret's hand before leaving her alone with the other lady, his deep blue eyes twitching over to where Charles stood. He was leaving the crowd, and it made the chubby man gain the urge to follow him. And that's what he did.

 _α whíѕpєr αwαч_

He gently made his way through the bundle of people, apologizing if he were to bump into someone.

His green eyes caught sight of him, standing outside on the balcony. His arms were crossed behind his back as he could only guess that his icy eyes were looking up at the night sky, admiring the stars.

 _чєt, ѕσmєhσw вє ѕσ fαr αwαч_

Charles stands by the entrance to the balcony, leaning against one of the doorframes. Should he say something? He notices how his body had become stiff, how his back had straightened up, how his fingers clenched into fists as he made his quiet arrival.

 _ín єчєѕ σncє fαmílíαr hσw ѕtrαngєr í ѕєєm_

For the third time that evening, he licked his lips before he made words throw up from his vocal chords. "H-Hello?" His voice was almost a squeak, as his nervousness had filled his gut.

Icy blue eyes turned to meet green, a stern look on his facial features as he replied. "Yes?" His voice was emotionless besides sternness filling his response.

 _wíth ѕσ mαnч wσrdѕ lєft tσ ѕαч_

Charles has to swallow the hiccup down his throat. "Richard? Is it really you?"

" **тнιѕ мan ιѕ dead** ," The purple man replied harshly, glaring down at him instead of answering his question. He knew who it was, and Richard knew he already had his answer.

"Wh-Wha-"

" **тнιѕ мan ιѕ no мore,** " He explained it a bit better, his arms falling to his sides, refraining from clutching the phone guy into his grasp. " **нe dιed a lιттle eacн day** ,"

Charles gasped as he was forced to look up at him, his fingers making him look towards a certain group of people that he knew. It consisted of Mike, Jeremy, and...Fritz? They all had their attention towards each other, talking amongst one another. " **lιĸe a тнιeғ, тнe cнaтeaυ d'ιғ нaѕ ѕтolen нιм away**."

He pulled his hands away from his cheeks, and he can't help but try to push a word in. "R-Richard-!"

" **тнe мιnd playѕ тrιcĸѕ** ," His tone had a hint of insanity behind it, but his dark eyes never changed. " **yoυ are conғυѕed**."

It was true. Charles was confused, the most confused he had been for the longest time in his life. He knew that this was Richard, it had to be. But so much was different, all the subtle changes would build up. What had happened to him?

" **тнe мan yoυ ѕeeĸ ιѕ long gone** ," Charles knew what he meant, but he still held onto that one thin line. " **dead and cold**."

His arms were in his grasp, being tightly gripped. " **a ѕтory тold вy тнoѕe нe тrυѕтed** ," his eyes flickered towards the three male group again. " **-тнoѕe нe loved** ," then his blue eyes met his emerald pupils, and Charles cant help but feel the blush crawl onto his cheeks. " **and тнoѕe wнo тнen мoved on**."

Then the chubby male felt his heart crack a bit.

Richard let him go, forgetting everything that had happened just recently and walked away. Charles was quick to regain his balance, as if he didn't, he would have fallen, before watching the purple man leave him alone outside the cold.

The tall male gently grabs Margaret's hand after introducing himself to her again, asking her for a dance just as many others joined in. As if he knew.

A lady adorn with chestnut-colored hair gently poked his shoulder, causing him to turn his attention over to her. To explain her appearance was that, well, she didn't wear a fancy dress, but something plain, her hair had a few grey streaks colored into her hair, and as well, her eyes were brown.

"Hey, fella, name's Ellena." The woman adressed her name. "Say, uh, wanna dance?"

Charles let his eyes look over to the taller male before nodding. "Sure..."

The phone guy wasn't taught well on the subject of dancing, but he went along with what he knew about it. And surprisingly he was doing well.

' **ι aм a gнoѕт; jυѕт a мιrage'**

He heard Richard's voice play in his mind like a record player. Maybe he heard the words because there was a slight chance that they might have just moved past each other.

 _thєrє ín thαt vσícє._

He didn't notice the change in dance partners, who was smaller than the female who's name was Ellena. She had blonde hair and two different colored eyes, one blue and the other green. But unlike the other, he was taller than this one this time.

She smiled up at him, and he lets himself smile back.

 **wнo cнaѕeѕ** **_тяα¢єѕ σf уσυ_**

Charles' green eyes saw the familiar blue again, seeing a different girl in his grasp, and not surpsingly, she was smaller than him.

 _dαrk αnd fαmílíαr αnd dєєp αѕ thє ѕєα_

The phone guy caught a glimpse of Jeremy dancing with a red-head, a sweet, innocent smile playing at his lips. Then the girl would be grabbed by Richard, and the blonde would grab a blonde like him, her dress white and blue.

Charles grabbed a female with short hair of the color brown, she seemed nervous, and didn't dare look him in the eye.

' **тнιѕ мan ιѕ dead - нe ιѕ no мore'**

The chubby male's mind is filled with images, memories, all with a familiar blue burning and being the center of attention.

 _í knσw thσѕє єчєѕ._

In a surprising turn, his dance parnter had switched roles on him, dancing the leader's part instead of what the regular woman would move to, not like he complained, his hands were aching.

 **тнoυgн, ιт'ѕ** **_тσятυяιиg мє._**

The purple man's and the phone guy's hands met, and they grabbed a hold of each other. Charles' cheeks painted a light pink as he looked up to Richard, whom's gaze had been more soft than before.

 ** _¢αи єιтнєя σf υѕ яєαℓℓу єνєя вє fяєє?_**

His hand slid around his waist, and Charles' life feels like it has ended, his world is spinning, and he wants to run away, to never return.

 _ **нσω ¢αи уσυ ѕтαи∂ тнєяє?**_

Richard brought him closer than he had ever wanted, but somehow his body heat was welcoming. He had leaned his head down to his, as if the purple man planned to kiss him, but the connection never happened, thankfully for Charles.

" _ **α ωнιѕρєя fяσм мє,**_ " The taller male growled lowly, only for the phone guy to repeat his words with a blush glowing on his cheeks.

He pushed him away, and Charles didn't hesitate, the closeness had become discomforting to him. The dance had almost come to an end.

 _ **ωнєи уσυ αяє ѕтιℓℓ ѕσ fαя αωαу**_

Charles has to remember that this isn't the same man that he used to know. This wasn't the school bully that he used to get cornered by until they became friends and made amends. This wasn't the guy he shared secrets with while they were in high school. This wasn't the college student he liked to study with and told him that about that girl named Margaret. This wasn't the Richard he knew.

 _ **αи∂ ωну ∂σєѕ тнє тяυтн ѕєєм тσσ нαя∂ тσ вє тяυє?**_

Because everything was falling into pieces, only for it to fit into a puzzle. A puzzle that was almost impossible to complete, only to be rewarded in the end with undesirable love. But that will never happen because the player will soon give up after a while, and the puzzle will be forgotten.

 _ **ωιтн ѕσ мυ¢н вяσкєи**_

Charles finally realizes that the dance is now over, and they're just staring at each other in тнє eyes. Blue entranced with green, whilst emerald is lost in thought.

" **and ѕo мυcн daмage** ," Richard breathed out, barely above a whisper.

Somehow they had thought the same thing at the same time, in the same exact moment. " _ **тнєяє αяє иσ ωσя∂ѕ**_ -"

The purple man presses his finger to Charles' lips, eyebrows furrowing a bit. "- **тo ѕay**."

And in a blink of an eye, Richard was leaving the chubby man alone, looking for an exit. He would pick up Margaret later. Right now, he needed to get out of the same room as the phone guy.

Mr. Schmidt, Fitzgerald, and Smith all turned their heads toward his exit, all of them with raised eyebrows.

Charles runs his hand through his hair, licking his lips again. He needed a drink.


	4. I Wish' AU

He was a given a wish. One wish. Simple, right? Most would think he'd wish for something selfish, even the people who knew him close thought this. It would be normal for his personality and nature.

But, no. He wishes for something else. He said this: "I don't want to be able to hurt anyone anymore, so...my wish, is to be wiped from existence in exchange for all the lives I've taken away to be revived."

His life was pulled into a void full of nothingness and loneliness. And just as he wanted, everyone had come back.

Charles, Margaret, the kids...they were all back. But it came for a price as well. Everyone, anyone who even had a small moment with the purple man, their memory had been wiped of what they knew about him. Like he never existed in their lives.

Though, somehow, one man, that very man that loved to hug and everyone knew as a nice man, had all the memories of every single time he was with Richard stuck in his mind. But he couldn't remember his name; like it was the purple man was a mystery.

All Charles could do was think about it, try to find a certain bald man that had a dark past. Anyone that even resembled Richard in anyway would bring him back to a land of memories as well. Slowly, but surely, he was recovering each memory one by one.

It was hell; not knowing this man's name but had spent most of his life with him.

Sometimes he questions why he's even looking, he was disgusted by the purple man and what he has done, not wanting to come to the point where he would have to introduce himself to the selfish person.

Charles was working by his bedstand one night, doing some taxes for his household when he heard the door open slightly. He turns his head.

"Hey.." The red lady whispered, rubbing her eyes. Her body worn an oversized shirt that Charles let her borrow. Why she was in his house was for the obvious reasons, ever since her reviving, she didn't have a home and not enough money to live on her own.

"Hello," His voice was filled with fatigue.

"You seem stressed..."

"Just tired," the phone guy admits quietly, his hands rubbing his temple.

Margaret clicks her tongue. "You've been stressed for a couple weeks, Chuck..."

He couldn't disagree with her there. "Y-Yeah, I know." Charles pauses. "Hey, Margaret?"

She gives him her full attention, responding with a somewhat silent "hmm?". Her hair fell and covered some of her face. "What is it?"

"Do you..." He presses his lips into a thin line, thinking of how he should word this. "Do you ever remember having a husband?" He regrets asking the question.

The red lady presses a finger to her chin. "N-No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"Hm..nevermind, Margaret. It's nothing."

The woman nods a bit. "Right...G-Get to bed soon, you have work tomorrow..."

Charles nods, watching her leave the room before turning his head to the papers on his desk. His mind was occupied with something else that wasn't doing the math, but with memories.

Sad, sad memories.

 _They were both drunk, it seemed. Underage as well, but they didn't care. They had stolen the alcohol from Charles' father._

 _"I love you, Chuck." Richard admitted, ruffling up his hair. "You fucking chubby ass-fuck." His words slurred._

 _The other thinks of it as a joke, and can only play along. "Yeah, sure. I love you too, you hot asshole."_


End file.
